Haven City
Haven City was the largest city and capital of the Coalition colony world of Novo Terra. It was incorporated June 5,2187, and before the outbreak, it had a population of 2.5 billion. =History= Haven city was the first city founded on Novo Terra; it was part of the first wave of colonization efforts on the planet, and soon became a large metropolis; it branched over 200 miles of virgin land, covering a good majority of the continent just 40 years later. by 2715, 35% of the continent was covered by the city. It and the planet were later glassed by forces of the Coalition of Civilized Goverments, after being declared a loss by the Office of Colonial Intelligence. The planet is re-terraformed after, and people brought in from the more over-populated worlds to rebuild the cities. =Appearance= Much of the city is located on the mainland of the continent, but a good part of it can also be found on the continent's associated islands. It is divided into 3 regions: downtown, south, and north. This city is marked by the presence of steel and titanium-framed high-rise buildings, several up to 400 stories high. The tallest buildings are linked via bridges, carrier modules, and foot paths. the streets of the city are tree-lined boulevards, with tracks for the city-wide Mag-Lev system passing through it. This Mag-Lev system spanned all inhabited areas of the planet, linking Haven City to it's neighboring communities and to a research facility owned by Di-Cell Corp, located on the outskirts of the city. Haven City Outskirts The outskirts of the city feature mostly low-rise apartment buildings, single family homes, and resort hotels. the same boulevards and Mag-Lev transport systems present in the main body of the city branch out here, leading to other cites in the colony. The Architecture of the buildings here is akin to being a glass box, though as one goes further out of the city, these are replaced by wood-framed homes, controlled by a Central AI located in the central building of this section of the city. Haven City South The southern section of the main body of Haven city is dominated by medium rise steel-frame buildings, some as high as 100 floors, topped with solar panels, wind turbines, Communication arrays, and various other equipment. this section of the city is mostly dominated by apartment towers and office buildings. these are gleaming white structures with blue or black tinted glass windows. tall buildings are terraced to allow sunlight to reach the streets. the buildings are powered by wind turbines and nuclear reactors mounted on roof structures. Haven City Downtown The Downtown interior of Haven city is dominated by vast 2-4 hundred story buildings of Titanium-frame construction. Most tall buildings are linked by sky bridges and footpaths. this is also where the hub of the city's Mag-Lev system is located. also here are tall apartment buildings, vast corporate complexes, Spaceports, airports, a vast zoo, and numerous small parks. Tall buildings are either terraced, cylindrical, or appear as a box. The buildings range in color from gleaming while to silvery gray, with window tubes on the corners and sides on buildings containing elevators. Windows are tinted many colors from black to green. As in the southern section of the city, the buildings are powered by wind turbines, Solar panels, or nuclear reactors. Haven City North This is the oldest section of Haven city. It is heavily industrialized, with large factories located throughout. This area also bares more modern-looking buildings then other sections of the city. this area is powered by a large fusion reactor, and is the location of a Di-Cell Corp research facility. Many tall buildings predominate in areas where industrialization is lacking. A large park lies in the center of the island. Haven City Coastal areas The coastal areas of the city are filled with high-end resorts and homes, all solar powered. the buildings here are built and/or carved into the hill side. =the Fall of Haven City= In the year 2725, a mysterious virus escaped containment in a research facility owned by Di-Cell Corp located in the northern part of Haven City. several workers at the facility were exposed, and the facility locked down. the workers infected were admitted into nearby hospitals, but the doctors there could do nothing. by next week, all those exposed in the Di-Cell facility were dead. Government response The government's first act was to close down the facility and quarantine the area and surrounding buildings. Road blocks were set up, and civilian access restricted by police and government personnel. many whom entered the facility were infected. after cases of the mysterious virus overwhelmed the area hospitals,the Government made to destroy the facility, hurried along by the Facility's Artificial Intelligence, 235 Prism. Outbreak in Haven City North Soon after, those who had contact with the initial victims began showing signs of infection by the virus, which turned it's victims into zombies upon death. This slowly began to overwhelm the residential areas of the city, resulting in a massive evacuation of the afflicted areas. The areas were sealed off by the Office of Colonial Intelligence, who proceeded to call in the Coalition Military. Coalition Military Response The military facilities in Haven City proceeded to reinforce OCI Quarantine in the northern part of Haven city, but when breaches in the areas occurred, the entire area of the city was evacuated. Bridges to the island were destroyed to contain the infection, and the Military proceeded to call in star-ships like Athena to glass Haven City North, as the OCI had declared that area to be lost. The Infection spreads The Glassing of the area proved insufficient to contain the infection, which spread via infected rats throughout the city's sewer system. soon cases began to be reported across the city. these sporadic cases soon grew to encompass vast sections of the city. As before, these areas were glassed by coalition forces, but to no avail-soon the military were fighting a losing battle against the infected. Evacuation and Glassing As military efforts to contain the infection failed, the Coalition Military moved to evacuate all non-infected civilians and personnel out of the city. Masses of people were herded to the city's spaceports, and all roads into and out of the city were destroyed to contain the infection. As Civilian transports docked with orbiting Coalition forces, Haven City was glassed.